Gama Singh Jr.
| image = GamaSinghJr..jpg | names = Gama Singh Jr. Raj Singh (Impact Wrestling) | height = 6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) | weight = 229 lbs (104 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Calgary, Alberta, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Bad News Brown Gama Singh | debut = 2003 | retired = }} Munraj Sahota is a Canadian professional wrestler known by the ring name Gama Singh Jr. He is currently working in Impact Wrestling under the ring name Raj Singh. In Impact Wrestling, Singh he is one-half of the tag team known professionally as the Desi Hit Squad with Rohit Raju. Professional wrestling career Early career (2004-2016) Sahota received training from his father Gama Singh Sr. and debuted as early as 2003. From 2004 to 2016, as Gama Singh Jr., he wrestled solely in the Canadian promotions including Stampede Wrestling, All-Star Wrestling, Prairie Wrestling Alliance, Great North Wrestling and Power Zone Wrestling. During those years, Singh won Tag Team Championships in All-Star Wrestling and Stamped Wrestling. Impact Wrestling (2018-present) On the November 1 episode of iMPACT!, Sahota debuted under the ring name Raj Singh. He debuted with his tag team partner Rohit Raju under the tag team name Desi Hit Squad. They were introduced by their manager and Singh's father Gama Singh. In their debut match, the Desi Hit Squad defeated the team of The Beach Bums (Freddie IV & TJ Crawford). The Desi Hit Squad finished the with a match during the December 6, episode of iMPACT!, defeating the team of Damien Hyde & Manny Lemons. The following year, the Desi Hit Squad returned for the January 3, 2019 episode of iMPACT! in a tag match observed by Scarlett Bordeaux against the team of Fallah Bahh & KM in hopes of winning her favor. The Desi Hit Squad however was unsuccessful in winning the match. During the month of January Singh wrestled his first singles match, losing to Trey Miguel. He later in the month wrestled and lost his second singles match against Fallah Bahh. During the month of February the Desi Hit Squad wrestled against teams including The Rascalz (Dezmond Xavier & Zachary Wentz) and Eddie Edwards & Eli Drake. Personal life Sahota is the son of former professional wrestler Gama Singh. He is also the cousin of wrestler Yuvraj Singh Dhesi, known professionally in the WWE as Jinder Mahal. In wrestling *'Signature moves' **''Cobra Spinebuster'' *'Teams and stables' **'Desi Hit Squad' - with Rohit Raju **Anti-Puertorrican Threat - with Brent Dail **Gama Singh Jr. & Jinder Mahal **New Karachi Vice - with Raj Singh Championships and accomplishments *'All-Star Wrestling' **ASW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jinder Mahal *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Rohit Raju *'Prairie Wrestling Alliance' **PWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede Wrestling International Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jinder Mahal External links * Profile * Profile Category:2003 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:World Wrestling Council alumni